Places
There are five places that Fiona explores over the course of the game, as well as one safe room. Belli Castle Belli Castle is where the game begins. Fiona wakes up, wearing only a sheet, in a small cage. The castle seems to be the most civilized area Fiona encounters. There is a kitchen, bedrooms, dining room, laundry room, bathroom, garden, a grand staircase, and other rooms one would find in a house. Some other interesting rooms in the castle are the music room, complete with a piano upstairs and large harp downstairs; the block puzzle room, which reveals a secret staircase; and the church, where Fiona battles Debilitas. Fiona has two options while fighting Debilitas: she can kill him, using Hewie and alchemical items, or she can crush him under the chandelier, still leaving him alive, but no longer a threat to Fiona. From the top of the stairs in the block puzzle room, Fiona leaves the castle to enter the mansion. She cannot return to the castle after passing through the door that is flooded with water on the other side. The Mansion The mansion is where most of chapter with Daniella takes place. The player has the option to linger in Belli Castle with Daniella, but cannot progress in the game without moving to the mansion. The mansion has some similar features to the Winchester Mystery House, like doors that have walls behind them. Some interesting rooms in the mansion are the green room, a two story plant house with palm trees and Mandragora; the merry-go-round room, a room with a moose head and half of a merry-go-round (the room revolves, sometimes revealing bloody or rusted horses); the torture room with the iron maiden, which offers a fun death scene; and the two-story library which leads to Daniella's boss fight. At the top of the library, the player encounters a floor tile puzzle where a knight with a crossbow shoots Fiona for stepping on any wrong tiles. Up the stairs from this room is where Fiona kills Daniella, by pushing four blocks into place. This causes the mirrored floor in the center of the room to show Daniella her reflection, prompting her to scream and break the glass ceiling, by which a piece impales her. Riccardo's chapter also takes place in the mansion, for the most part, but on a different side, after the mausoleum. Riccardo's section of the mansion is mostly alchemical rooms with machines and glass cases for clones. Some other interesting rooms are the Scales of Justice room, which leads to the''' Chaos Forest'; and the many-doored corridor that leads to the cemetery. The player spends most of the game in some part of the mansion. The Chaos Forest This is the extremely confusing forest that Fiona spends about ten minutes in. A useless map is offered, and Fiona wanders around until she either runs into Hewie (which triggers Riccardo), or until she finds the cliff (which triggers a cutscene). The forest is difficult to navigate and seems to change on a regular basis, but it is a very small part of the game. The Water Tower The last part of Riccardo's chapter takes place in the' Water Tower'. Fiona wakes up, again, in a cage, and Hewie helps her out (if the player had an extremely poor relationship with Hewie, he will not rescue her, and the game will end after Fiona faints in the forest). The Water Tower does not have many rooms, but is very big. The player spends close to ten or fifteen minutes working their way up the tower, trying to avoid an invisible Riccardo. At the top of the tower is the beautiful Planetarium, where Fiona and Hewie have to work together to reveal a staircase. The arena for Riccardo's battle is the very small top of the tower, with several holes for Hewie to hide in and jump onto Riccardo. If the player gets Hewie to jump on Riccardo in front of a broken ledge in the wall, Riccardo will fall off the tower, yelling for Fiona. The House of Truth (H.O.T.) The last part of the game takes place in the' House of Truth', after Fiona crosses the bridge from the Water Tower. Down the hallway, on the opposite side from where she enters, Fiona will meet Old Lorenzo. From the first area of the House of Truth, Fiona moves into an entirely new section after blowing up a wall. Some other interesting rooms in the House of Truth are the conveyor belt room, where Fiona crushes Old Lorenzo on a conveyor belt for breaking rocks; the multicolored corridors, part of Young Lorenzo's section, where Fiona picks different colored doors to go through; and the lava room, where Fiona battles Young Lorenzo. After enough damage, Young Lorenzo falls into the lava pit and returns as Flaming Lorenzo. He chases Fiona out through the corridors and collapses in front of the door that leads out of the House of Truth. Alchemy Hole The first '''alchemy hole' is introduced in the Diorama Room of Debilitas' section, above the guest bedroom and billiard room. Stalkers cannot reach Fiona here, but she cannot enter if a stalker is nearby. The alchemy hole contains a dresser where the player can change Fiona's wardrobe, as well as a Medallion alchemy machine, and, after completing the game, a plate machine. The Medallion machine is where the player can use their medallions to create items. The plate machine where the player can use plate keys they have created to produce new equipment for Fiona. Alchemy holes give off ominous, abandoned vibes, but Fiona chooses to enter them anyway. Return to Pages.